Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Mako abre su corazón y cuenta cómo fue encargarse de su hermano menor desde que era un pequeño niño indefenso, hasta convertirse en el habilidoso maestro tierra que es ahora, y de lo que eso significó para el maestro fuego. Makolin.


**HOLA :D Prota Here!**

**Pues yo siempre ando experimentando con cada vez más parejas y pues hoy no será la excepción.**

**Este es mi primer Makolin :D En realidad fue un desafío que se me dió en el foro ¡Cometa de Sozin! (Visítenlo) y pues vengo a cumplir.**

**Serán dos fics y este es el primero. Espero les guste.**

**DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

><p><strong>()-UN NUEVO COMIENZO-()<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Alguna vez desarrollaste un vínculo muy fuerte con alguien? ¿Tan fuerte que incluso pueda resultar obsesivo o enfermizo para otros? ¿Has llegado a considerar algo tan tuyo que no permites que nada ni nadie se le acerque?<p>

Mucha gente sobreprotege cosas sin sentido como joyas o dinero. Otros protegen su reputación a cualquier costa y otros solo andan en busca de honor y gloria.

Pero para algunos es imposible evitar sentir tales cosas, sobretodo cuando amas tanto algo que no puedes dejarlo ir. Un logro cumplido, una meta alcanzada, una vida que se desarrolla gracias a ti, una luz que ilumina tus días. Esa fuerza que necesitas para seguir.

Ver a esa persona tan allegada a ti todos los días y dirigirle un simple _"Hola"_ por las mañanas o un _"Buenas Noches_" antes de dormir. Cobijarlo cuando tiene frío, alimentarlo cuando tiene hambre o ser valiente cuando la situación lo amerita. Pero no importa cualquier sacrificio que tenga que hacerse, si se hace por esa persona a la que más valoras, entonces vale la pena.

Mi pequeño hermano Bolin, para mi es esa persona.

Yo era solo dos años mayor que él cuando perdimos a nuestros padres, vivimos en las calles. Rápidamente tuve que asumir el rol de padre, madre y hermano, todo al mismo tiempo.

Como un padre, debía enseñarle lo que estaba bien y mal, enseñarle a ser fuerte, a cuidarse solo, a decir la verdad y a nunca traicionar a su familia.

Como si fuera su madre, le di todo mi cariño y amor, me ocupé de que nunca le faltara nada y de que supiera cada día, cuanto lo quería.

Y como un hermano mayor, tenía que hacer que se divirtiera, a veces a costa de romper las reglas. Cumplir sus antojos también lo hice muchas veces, le encantaba jugar hasta el cansancio cuando era solo un pequeñuelo. No importa cuan cansado estuviera yo, ver su sonrisa, me hacía feliz.

No dejo de recordar lo emocionado y orgulloso que me sentí de él cuando descubrió que era un maestro tierra. Se molestó conmigo porque no le dejé ir a jugar, discutimos y enojado hizo que una piedra mediana se moviera y golpeara mi frente, esta se moreteó y sangró un poco, pero al instante olvidé el motivo de nuestra pelea ¡Mi hermano era un maestro tierra! ¡No lo podía creer!

Estaba tan ilusionado, todos los días practicaba su control y era más dedicado que nadie. Con tan solo 13 años, ya era todo un experto. Verlo crecer tan rápido fue emocionante y triste a la misma vez. Emocionante porque veía cómo se superaba y crecía, cada vez más galante, cada vez más guapo. ¿Cómo se supone que eso no iba a emocionarme?

... Y triste porque... Ya no era el pequeño que podía tener entre mis brazos todo el tiempo, meciéndolo para que se durmiera, cantándole, abrazándole. Cada día que pasaba se hacía más independiente, pero aún cuando llegó a la adolescencia, nunca se apartó de mi, era como mi sombra. Supongo que esa fue su forma de agradecerme por tantos cuidados.

Cuando estuvimos a punto de ganar el campeonato de Procontrol, cuando vencimos a Amon y las fuerzas igualitarias. Cuando nos enfrentamos a Unalaq y sus espíritus oscuros... Todos esos momentos fueron increíbles, y se quedarán grabados en mi memoria por siempre.

Pero el mejor momento, fue cuando él aprendió a hacer lava control. Era el primer maestro tierra de mi círculo que lograba dominar esa técnica. ¡Formidable! Ahora entiendo que todos esos días entrenando sin parar dieron frutos esa noche. Bolin terminó siendo el único maestro tierra en el planeta que podía hacer lava control.

Como madre, como padre y como hermano, me sentí orgulloso.

Mi pequeño había crecido.

Ya no era el niño débil que lloraba por cualquier cosa. Ya no era el de ojitos suplicantes por comida, abrigo o cariño. Ahora era todo un hombre, fornido, formidable y fuerte. El mejor maestro tierra que he conocido, y sin duda el más valiente.

Recordaré con cariño cada parte de él, recordaré sus sonrisas y alegrías. Sus fracasos y victorias, sus tristezas y desamores. Hoy por hoy sigo estando orgulloso de mi hermano. Sabía que no iba a poder retenerlo para siempre, algún día tenía que hacer su propia vida, no? Sabía que algún día tendría que irse...

- Pero no de esta manera -se le quiebra la voz al joven cejas arqueadas al momento que una lágrima de dolor bajaba por sus mejillas. Afincó sus manos en el atril que lo sostenía mientras trataba de mirar hacia el frente en aquel jardín de un triste cementerio donde las personas más allegadas a ellos lo miraban hablarle a todos frente a esa urna cerrada que contenía los restos del maestro tierra-

Mako sintió muchísimas ganas de llorar, gritar, quemarlo todo, pero se contuvo. La historia de su hermano merecía ser contada.

- Él luchó por el bien y la paz del mundo -continuó el cejas arqueadas sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta, tan solo mirar en dirección a la urna le provocaba un terrible escalofrío, mordió sus labios para acallar los gemidos, apretó sus puños lo más que pudo para contener la rabia interna y la impotencia dentro de él. Trató de ser valiente, siguió- Se sacrificó por todos. En una guerra, la muerte por a todos por igual, en la guerra que tuvimos no fue la excepción. Mi hermano, al igual que muchos otros entregaron sus vidas para defendernos a todos y dejar un legado que nunca se debe borrar de sus memorias. Nunca.

Miró al frente y contempló las caras tristes de los asistentes. Ese nefasto color negro, justo como el de la ropa que llevaba, que también era el color que vestía su alma. Tragó grueso y buscó valentía de donde no tenía para culminar su discurso de despedida.

- Mi hermano fue un gran hombre, y me consta. Yo lo crié, yo lo eduqué y yo lo amé también. -Miró la hurna por última vez y dijo al momento que una lágrima bajaba de sus ojos rojos por su mejilla- Adiós hermanito, te voy a extrañar.

Suspiró a profundidad, con lentitud y muy descorazonado bajó del podio y caminó rumbo al resto de las personas, pero esta vez dejó su silla vacía. Ya no quería estar allí, siguió caminando rumbo a la salida del cementerio.

- Oye Mako... -dijo una voz femenina. El chico voltea y ve a Asami correr tras de él algo cansada. Era de las que estaban en primera fila escuchando su discurso y estaba muy preocupada y dolida por Mako- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ya no quiero estar aquí -dice él en voz susurrante y débil-

- ¿Adónde irás?

- Mi familia me espera en Ba Sing Se... son lo único que me queda ahora.

- ¿Qué pasará conmigo? -pregunta entre gemidos- ¿Qué pasará con nosotros tus amigos? ¿Con Korra?

Mako la observa con tristeza y la contempla por varios segundos.

- Tal vez algún día vuelva cuando las heridas sanen, pero justo ahora no puedo, estoy en medio de un duelo que tengo que vivir. Lo siento.

Asami agacha la cabeza con tristeza y pone sus manos sobre su corazón.

- Somos tus amigos Mako, estaremos aquí, para cuando decidas regresar.

Mako finge una sonrisa y asiente. Se da la vuelta y se marcha de aquel lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Días Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un barco zarpaba rumbo a su destino. Un chico de cejas arqueadas y ojos dorados observaba el hermoso amanecer en aquella cubierta. Las gaviotas adornaban con bellos cantos y coreografías la corriente marina, los tenues rayos del sol le daban en la cara y el horizonte era tan inhóspito, inmenso y lejano, que solo podía anunciar al cejas arqueadas un nuevo comienzo.

Ya no estaba más en Ciudad República. Sus amigos ya no estaban más con él, ahora todo era nuevo. Una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad para crecer, un nuevo destino, si, un nuevo comienzo.

... Pero ese comienzo, no implicaba que tuviera que estar solo.

- Mako -dijo una voz que salió del camarote. El joven de cejas arqueadas se voltea y con una gran sonrisa lo ve-

A su persona especial.

- Hola -dijo- ¿Cómo dormiste?

El maestro tierra de ojos verdes estiró sus brazos mientras dejaba salir un gran bostezo y caminó hacia su hermano diciendo.

- Como un bebé.

Ambos se sostuvieron del barandal del barco y observaron al horizonte, donde el mar se veía tan infinito y el cielo parecía tocarlo.

- ¿Crees que se creyeron todo el asunto de mi muerte? -dice Bolin eventualmente-

- No creo que nadie lo haya dudado -responde Mako-

- Es tan difícil comenzar de nuevo -suspira el ojos verdes con algo de incertidumbre. Aún siendo un hombre adulto y fuerte, también en ocasiones era igual de inseguro que ese pequeño niño que vió sus días pasar en las calles y Mako, él seguía siendo el que siempre estaba allí para calmarlo.

Puso la mano sobre el hombro de Bolin y dijo.

- Sé que algo mejor nos espera. Finalmente seremos solo tú y yo, como los viejos tiempos. Ya nadie nos juzgará más, fue un cambio para bien.

- ¿Crees que funcione? -preguntó inseguro-

- Lo haré funcionar -sonrió Mako-

- Te amo, Mako -dice Bolin mientras se acerca a su hermano y lo abraza pegándolo de su cintura. Sus ojos verdes no podían dejar de mirar los dorados de él, su fuerza, su pasión, todos esos años de atracción oculta, todos esos sentimientos con los que tuvieron que luchar para llegar a ese punto, todas las críticas que recibieron con tan solo plantearse la idea de estar juntos, el miedo de la confesión, todo eso ya no importaba. Porque se atrevieron a hacer algo diferente. Amaba a Mako, porque nadie lo amó tanto como él. Esa conexión especial no se conseguía con cualquiera-

- Y yo a ti, Bolin -finalizó Mako para acercarse a sus labios y darle un rico beso con ternura, pasión y cariño. Sus labios se rozaron libremente por primera vez en años. Era perfecto.-

No importaban los lazos de sangre, ya no importaban las reglas preestablecidas. Lo único que importaba era el amor que se tenían el uno al otro, que si bien para algunos era enfermizo, obsesivo y hasta monstruoso, para ellos era normal, perfecto y hermoso.

Ya no tenían que esconderse más

Ya no tenían que temer

Ya no tenían que soportar insultos

Ya no tenían que llorar ni un día más

Simplemente ya no tenían que hacerlo.

Porque estaban ante un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡HA! Seguro no se esperaban NADA de lo que ocurrió en este fic ¿O si? (Exceptuando el Pairing, claro) Me cuentan en sus reviews, si?<strong>

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, disfruté de escribir esta historia y quiero cree que les gustó o les conmovió.**

**Makolin Shipper here! F*CK THE POLICE :D**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
